warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frog (Ro)
Frog is a tiny, gray tom.Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 10 History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The First Battle :Frog is a kit living on the moor with his mother, Tansy, and sister, Willow. :He is first heard by Wind demanding that his mother catch him and his sister a rabbit to eat. When Tansy says she cannot move fast enough to catch one, Frog announces he'll catch one for them and runs out from under the gorse bush where his family have nested. Willow calls him back, but Frog refuses, claiming that if he stayed with Tansy, they would starve. Wind shows concern for the kit, thinking that he would be easy prey for a marsh harrier, and tells for him to wait. Frog bushes out his fur, and asks for Wind's identity, which prompts her to introduce herself. Willow tells Frog to run, as Tansy advised them to stay away from the moor cats, but Wind declares that she wouldn't harm him. :Frog then pads toward Wind, claiming that he was right in that he scented rabbit, and Wind watches him sniff her catch. She then nudges him away, and Frog complains that he thought they could have it, only for Wind to correct him that they couldn't have all of it. Willow moves to Frog's side, and apologizes for Frog's behavior, as he was always greedy, and it was hard being hungry. Once Tansy meets Wind, she explains that they were former strays in Twolegplace. Frog and Willow begin to crowd around Wind's rabbit, and Tansy pleads for her to share it, but she declines, and Frog tugs at the rabbit's fur with his teeth. :When a fire starts on the moor, Willow calls for Frog, and Wind pushes her and Tansy back. Frog is seen climbing up the trunk of a holly tree, and lets out a squeal as he reaches the lowest branch, and disappears among the leaves. Wind realizes that if the tree caught fire, Frog would be burned alive. Tansy calls for him to come down, and Frog pokes his head through the leaves, and refuses, claiming that the fire would burn him. Wind adds in that if he didn't come down, it would be too late, and he disappears, climbing higher. Willow makes note of his decision, and when Gorse tells her to not risk her life, Wind refuses, as she had to save Frog. :She begins to scale the tree, and calls for Frog. Wind continues to climb, looking for Frog's pelt, and calls for him again. Gorse tells her to stay still, but again, she replies that she had to get to Frog. He is shown clinging to the very tip of a thin branch that Wind is on, which dips under his weight. Gorse informs her to keep him calm until he got below him, and Wind assures Frog - who is frightened - that they would save him. Lightning then cracks in the sky, making Frog squeal with terror, and she assures Frog again, this time telling him that he would be fine. She reaches a paw toward the trembling Frog, and notes that Gorse was beneath him. Frog looks down as Gorse picks his way along the branch underneath, and he reaches the stretch below Frog. :Gorse then calls Frog's name, reaching his forepaws toward him, and informs him that he would catch him. Wind urges him to let him drop, but Frog complains that he would fall to the ground. Wind reminds him that Gorse would catch him, but Frog questions her claim, and she replies that he could trust him. Frog cries that he didn't know Gorse, but Wind reminds him that he didn't know him until that day, and Frog then looks at Wind, doubtful. She reminds Frog that Gorse would catch him, and Frog shifts his paws, uncurls his claws from the bark, and with a squeak, lets go. Gorse catches Frog's scruff in his teeth, and wobbles due to the younger cat's weight. Frog squirms beneath Gorse's chin, and demands him to put him down, hanging from Gorse's jaws, but Wind declines. :Wind then suggests for her to land down first, and she would then steady Gorse as he landed with Frog. Once they land, Wind catches Frog between her paws, shielding him from the hard ground. Tansy sniffs Frog, and asks if he was hurt, making him claim that he could have jumped down himself. Tansy then thanks Wind for saving Frog, but the latter informs her to find shelter. Kin Members '''Mother' :Tansy: Sister :Willow: Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Kit Category:Clanless Cats Category:The First Battle characters Category:Minor Character